PROJECT SUMMARY ? Health Disparities Core The Health Disparities Core provides innovative content and analytic support for a diverse portfolio of diabetes translation research projects that address the needs of communities and patients with social disadvantage (e.g. low income, racial/ethnic minorities, the elderly, sexual/gender minorities) who are at disproportionately at risk for diabetes-related morbidity and mortality. This support is available through technical expertise, material resources and infrastructure from CCDTR Core personnel, access to collaborative relationships and research projects, and pilot grant funding (see Pilot & Feasibility Program Core). Specific Aims: 1. To support the development, implementation and rigorous scientific evaluation of innovative, inter- disciplinary translational interventions designed to reduce diabetes health disparities. 2. To work to build collaborative research within the CCDTR, and externally between the CCDTR and investigators throughout the University, city of Chicago and region, to reduce diabetes health disparities. 3. To serve as a local, regional and national resource for research and policy designed to address diabetes disparities in vulnerable populations. The CCDTR Health Disparities Core has extensive expertise that is described within the content areas of: 1) Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR), which includes community-engagement as well as community-engaged research; 2) Population Health, which encompasses quality improvement (QI) interventions and intersectoral health strategies, and utilizes cutting-edge methods in health information technology and geographic information systems; and Patient-Centered Care, which includes shared decision- making, personalized medicine, culturally-tailored interventions and clinical medical ethics. The CCDTR's The Health Disparities Core consists of a diverse set of researchers throughout the University of Chicago and the region, with expertise in an array of disciplines (e.g. health policy, implementation science, population health, clinical ethics, geographic information systems science) that make us uniquely positioned to address the real-world diabetes translational challenges of vulnerable populations. With continued funding, we have the opportunity to extend the depth and breadth of our work and continue to make a significant national impact on the health of this country.